Whisky Lullaby
by mpwhispers
Summary: Brad Paisley. Cafeína. Lisbon y Jane, ¿ebrios?


**He de decir las palabras más difíciles que he dicho en mucho tiempo: Simon Baker no me pertenece. *Inserte corazón roto. Y mucho menos El mentalista.**

 **Es más que obvio que Bruno Heller debió dejarnos los guiones para nosotros los escritores de fanfiction, pero qué se puede hacer ahora: NADA.**

 **No los aburro más con mi discurso de ventajas y desventajas de Bruno Heller, mejor lean algo producto de la cafeína.**

Un caso sin resolver.

El dolor que deben afrontar de que no siempre se es lo suficientemente fuerte cuando se trata de la muerte.

Ni siquiera pensaron en que las cosas tomarían ese rumbo. O quizá sí. Rigsby sugirió festejar por un caso resuelto, ha pasado una semana desde que no atraparon al asesino de una niña. Es el CBI son cosas que se deben superar; pero la muerte siempre logra cavar un hueco más profundo, introducirse en el corazón cada vez que se aparece.

Una semana, pero para Jane es un recuerdo fresco, es aún más doloroso incluso que para el resto, le recuerda a su hija. Los niños merecen reír, soñar, jugar; él puede seguir pensando en todo lo que se perdió su hija, en todos los partidos de fútbol a los que la hubiera llevado, pero en lugar de seguir imaginando lo que no puede tener, decide nublar su mente con un poco de alcohol. Simplemente no demasiado.

Lisbon sonríe, son un buen equipo, pasa del alcohol, debe conducir.

Más tarde en la noche se dispersan, todos toman un taxi a excepción de Jane.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —pregunta la joven agente de ojos verdes cuando gira su rostro y ve al rubio.

Él sonríe. Asiente.

Ella se pregunta cómo se las ingenia Jane para parecer tan fresco cuando todo a su alrededor y en él mismo está tan roto.

El camino es tranquilo.

Jane enciende la radio y empieza a tararear al reconocer la canción de Rupert Holmes.

Ella lo mira y ríe.

—If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. —él empieza a cantar y de repente ambos se encuentran cantando y las cosas parecen ir bien.

—If you're no tinto yoga, if you have half-a-brain. If you like making love at midnights, in the dunes of the cape. I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape.

Ella estaciona frente a su casa.

El rubio de cabello de rizado permanece sentado en el asiento de copiloto, Lisbon puede observar cómo la alegría de hace unos momentos es suplantada por el miedo.

—Lisbon —su voz suena débil, ella debe esforzarse en conectar las sílabas —no quiero quedarme aquí. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento, por favor?

Ella no puede negarse, no cuando él lo pregunta como si ella fuera su única esperanza.

Esta vez el camino es silencioso. La radio está apagada y ninguno se atreve a hacer un movimiento más allá de los necesarios.

Cuando llegan, él parece recuperar la actitud positiva.

Mientras ella cuelga su chaqueta en el respaldar de una silla del comedor, Jane se encuentra con una botella de whisky en su camino de estudiar a Lisbon a partir del contenido de sus armarios.

No espera a que ella hable, o lo regañe. Toma dos copas y sirve algo del contenido de la botella.

Jane y Lisbon están riendo, cada uno de ellos sostiene un vaso de whisky, en medio de ellos está la botella casi vacía sobre una mesa.

Es algo íntimo, algo que solo les pertenece a ellos.

La voz de Brad Paisley se cuela en la estación de radio.

Ríen. Es irónico que suene Whisky Lullaby en ese momento.

Él se levanta, extiende su mano y ella acepta la invitación para bailar.

Se mueven lento.

Las manos de Jane se encuentran en su cintura.

Las de ella alrededor de su cuello.

Él puede reconocer el olor de su shampoo en cualquier lado, pero tenerla tan cerca es distinto, el aroma de ella lo envuelve.

La canción termina. Ellos continúan moviéndose al ritmo de una guitarra fantasma.

Se alejan un poco.

Él envuelve un mechón del cabello de ella en su índice derecho.

—Don Williams, con ustedes —anuncia el reportero nocturno por la radio.

Ambos vuelven a reír.

—Noche de country, supongo. —su comentario mantiene la risa risueña en el rostro de ella —Eh. Conozco esa canción —exclama cuando suenan los primeros acordes de la guitarra.

Esta vez una de las manos de él está colocada delicadamente en su cuello y la otra reposa en su cintura.

Ella cepilla un poco sus rizos y él ríe.

Lentamente él junta sus frentes.

—But I believe in love. I believe in babies. I believe in mom and dad. And I believe in you —él canta susurrando contra sus labios.

Ambos mantienen los ojos cerrados.

Ella continúa lo que él empezó.

Lo besa. Es un beso casto, él corresponde.

La canción termina. Se separan.

El latido de su corazón es distinto ahora, late como laten los corazones enamorados.

—Sabía que me besarías

—Eres un presumido —ella golpea amigablemente su hombro para luego pasar su mano por sus rizos rubios. Él hace lo mismo con el cabello negro de ella.

Dejan que la voz de Cat Stevens termine de cantar antes de apagar la radio, pero su voz dulce y cálida los arrulla y ambos caen dormidos en el sofá de ella.

 **No sé de dónde vino la imaginación para esto, supongo que de Brad y su maldit* canción que lleva tiempo pegada en mi cabeza dando vueltas junto a las imágenes de Patrick y Lisbon. Lo sé, mi imaginación actúa de manera rara, de seguro es el country al cual creo que me estoy enganchando.**

 **Espero que les guste, a quien sea que lea esto.**

 **No olviden de dejar comentarios, aunque no lo crean, los comentarios son de mucha motivación.**

 **Bueno. Besos.**


End file.
